The present invention relates generally to an arrangement for supporting roofing vents and more particularly to a specific roofing vent support arrangement for use in a built-up roofing structure.
A building which includes a built-up roof will typically include a vent pipe extending through the roof structure including the built-up roof. In the past, vents of this type were typically supported rigidly in place relative to the roof structure. A typical support arrangement used for accomplishing this was one which was pre-designed in accordance with a standard roof structure including a standard built-up roof. One drawback with this type of arrangement is that because it is designed for a roof deck and built-up roof of particular thicknesses it cannot be readily adjusted to compensate for variations in the thickness of the built-up roof. For example, if the built-up roof is thicker than that for which the arrangement is designed, the arrangement may require modification. Another drawback resides in the fact that the vent pipe is rigidly fixed in place at the roof structure. Should the building shift or should the portion of the vent pipe exposed to the outside be subjected to a high wind, the vent pipe could possibly shift relative to the roof structure, possibly producing a leak therebetween.